Conventionally, in tires mounted on passenger vehicles, various methods have been materialized to reduce the air column tube resonance sound caused by spaces formed by circumferential grooves extending along the tire circumferential direction and the road surface. For example, there is known a tire in which side-branch resonators having longitudinal grooves which form a fixed space when the tread makes contact with the road surface and which extend along the tire circumferential direction, and lateral grooves which communicate with the longitudinal grooves and circumferential grooves and which extend along the tread width direction are provided in a rib-like land portion which extends along the tire circumstantial direction (for example, Patent Document 1).